Die Wette oder das Verhängnis
by gaea-20
Summary: Was eine Wette alles so auslösen kann - oder schließe nur Wetten ab, die es auch Wert sind!
1. Ein Streit mit Folgen oder das Verhäng

**Die Wette oder das Verhängnis**

****

_1. Kapitel_

__

_Ein Streit mit Folgen - oder das Verhängnis nimmt seinen Lauf_

****

Ende des sechsten Schuljahres passierte etwas, was wohl das gesamte Leben eines bestimmten Jungen, Namens Harry James Potter, für immer verändern sollte.

Es war Ende Juni und bald würden die Sommerferien beginnen. Die Sonne schien unermüdlich vom Himmel herunter und quälte die armen Seelen der Schüler aus der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei mit einer fast unerträglichen Hitzewelle. Überhaupt war es dieses Jahr schon unnatürlich früh warm geworden, was damit angefangen hatte das der Schnee schon Anfang Februar gänzlich am verschwinden war und der Frühling viel zu früh ins Land gekommen ist.

Lautes gemurmle machte sich breit und die Schüler ließ keinen Moment zwei Gestalten aus den Augen, die gerade versuchten, sich gegenseitigen mit Kitzelflüchen bzw. Folterflüchen umzubringen versuchten.

Wie ein wunder, oder war es einfach doch die pralle Sonne die vom Himmel schien, beendeten die beiden Gestalten ihren Kampf, wobei man bemerken sollte das der ein oder andere Fluch langsam seine Wirkung zeigte, und gingen vorsichtig und mit bedacht aufeinander zu.

Mit Hochgestreckter Nase bzw. böse funkelten Augen reichten sich diese zwei Gegner die Hände und sagten laut und deutlich sich zu gewand "Einverstanden".

Damit drehten sich die Beiden graziös um und gingen von dannen. Dabei störte es den beiden Kontrahenten anscheinenden überhaupt nicht, das sie eine total verwirrte Menge von Personen hinter sich ließen. Die wie es schien, keinen einzigen Zusammenhang, mit diesen Wort sich erdenken bzw. feststellen konnten.

Vier Tage später, die meisten oder besser gesagten fast alle bis auf wenige ausnahmen hatten dieses doch recht ungewöhnliche Zusammentreffen zweier Feinde schon fast wieder vergessen, als ein gefrusteter und naja ziemlich angebisster Harry James Potter oder auch bekannt als der Junge der Lebt und wie man ihn sonst noch so nannte, die Große Halle betrat und so ausschaute als würde die Welt untergehen.

Wobei das eigentlich nicht möglich war, da der Goldjunge, im ersten halb Jahr dieses Schuljahres, Lord Voldemort besiegt und vernichtet hatte.

So war es auch für die meisten unvorstellbar, das dieser nun noch mehr berühmtere Junge, vollkommen fertig vor ihnen vorbei ging.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JaJa das ist jetzt die Frage warum ist unser kleiner Harry bloss so fertig?????? bzw. warum haben unsere

beiden Konkurrenten in ihrer Auseinandersetzung innegehalten und sich dann plötzlich das Wort EINVERSTANDEN um die

Ohren gehauen?????????? Soviele Fragen doch eins ist sicher - die Antworten sie kommen.

l.g. samchen


	2. Das Ende einer Frist oder Let´s go to s...

**Das Ende einer Frist - oder Let´s go to school**

Lange Haare umrahmten das Gesicht einer zierlichen Person. Das schwarz der Haare, wie auch die Kleidung, brachten die weiße, recht weiche aussehende, Haut zur Geltung und ließen die Gestalt, fast unwirklich erscheinen.

Ein Mädchen nicht älter als siebzehn Jahre hatte so eben das Bahngleis 9 3/4 betreten und zog wie auch schon so viele Male zuvor alle Blicke auf sich. Ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten dieser Blicke bewusst bzw. sie zu Bemerken, da sie ein Alltag für das junge Ding waren, schlug das Mädchen den Weg zu einer recht auffallenden Gruppe von Schülern ein.

Dort angekommen und immer noch von den ausziehenden, aber auch bewunderten Blicken der Schüler und Eltern verfolgt, warf sie sich in die Arme des allseits bekannten, aber doch stets gefürchteten Eisprinzen von Slyterin. Dieser zuerst noch verwundert, zog das Mädchen nach eine kurzen Moment des Überlegens, an sich heran und ein listiges, wie auch unberechenbares Grinsen machte sich auf seinen feinen Gesichtszügen breit.

Jeder, aber auch wirklich jeder, war wie erstarrt überlegte fieberhaft und kam trotzdem zu keinen Entschluss, was nur ein so zierliches Wesen, in den Armen, des Gottes von Hogwarts, zu suchen hatte. Wobei sie wohl, wie das perfekte Paar, das man(n) (bzw. Frau) je gesehen hatte, aussahen.

Das Mädchen beugte sich zu den Jungen Mann vor ihr und flüsterte ihm, mit ihrer samtig weichen aber auch recht bekannten Stimme, etwas ins Ohr, was diesen anscheinend zu gefallen schien. Denn seinen Augen begannen zu funkeln. Und keinen Augenblick später legte er dem Mädchen sanft einen Arm um die Hüften und marschierte mit ihr von dannen. - direkt hinein in den angekommen Zug.

Immer noch von starrenden und ungläubigen Blicken verfolgt, hatten sie diesen Tumult von Menschen hinter sich gelassen, die sich jetzt nämlich langsam wieder zu fangen schienen und in die Realität zurück zukehren , denn der Lärmkegel war nach ihren verschwinden wieder beträchtlich am anschwellen. Denn die Meisten, versuchten noch etwas verwirrt, diesen Anblick zu verarbeiten. Denn er wollte ihnen einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf verschwinden.

In der zwischen Zeit hatte sich das Paar ein leeres Abteil gesucht und war darin verschwunden.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich alle gänzlich gefangen und so bewegte sich die Menschenmenge

wieder und begannen ihre Tätigkeiten, die sie durch diesen Auftritt unterbrochen hatten, wieder aufzunehmen.

Leises Lachen durchdrang eines der vielen Abteile und ein Junger Mann, besser bekannt als Draco Lucius Malfoy, zog Abwertenten und ganz Slyterinlike seine rechte Augenbraue hinauf, während er das Mädchen, das sich jetzt doch eher recht unmädchenhaft benahm, zu betrachten.

Dann nach einiger Zeit versiegte der Lachkrampf, der die junge Lady in beschlag genommen hatte und machte nun einen ernsten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht platz.

Der blondhaarige Schönling räusperte sich kurz und sprach dann mit einer Abwertenten Stimme seine weibliche Gesellschaft an.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du das wirklich durchziehst, aber wie sagt man so schön, Let´s the play beginn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So das war's auch schon wieder einmal!!!!! und könnt ihr euch schon denken wer diese wunderschöne femineme Grazie neben unseren Prinz ist???? Wenn nicht lasst euch überraschen - bzw. die armen Hogwarts - Insassen ein bisschen schocken!!!!!! gg Tut mir auch leid das die Kapitel noch recht kurz sind, aber um die Spannung zu halten, muss das sein. Verspreche euch aber das ich die Kapitel so lang wie möglich zu schreiben.

l.g. samchen


End file.
